The Dark Side of the Moon
by kizzkitten
Summary: Victoria feels a presence in the depths of her mind, a presence that has been there since before she can remember. What happened? Can anyone help? Can she control it? Or will it consume her entirely?
1. Prologue

**_A story that has been delevoping for some time now. I finally feel confident to publish the beginning. I plan for this to be quite a long story, and I will update as and when I can._**

* * *

Macavity paced the floor of his den. He trod on a discarded piece of glass that had come loose from the mirror and cursed loudly, throwing the offending glass out of the doorway and hopefully into someone else's den. He slammed the door shut and sat down on the filthy rags that covered the floorboards on which he slept and observed the blood that was trickling out of his paw; he contemplated the almost exact colouring of his fur before licking the blood off. He liked the taste of blood; it had a metallic quality to it that reminded him of rust.

He began his pacing again, with only a slight limp to hinder his progress across the floor. He was getting agitated. _Where were they?_

A mere three minutes later there seemed to be a scuffle outside his door. He could hear a few high pitched squeals and the gruff voices of his loyal henchmen. Macavity sat and waited for one of them to knock on his door. They knew better than to enter his den without permission. Unsurprisingly, there was a loud knock on the door. Three rapt taps to be exact. Macavity was very fond of order and organization; no business could run without it.

Macavity opened the wooden door to see two dirty tabby cats staring back at him, he nodded and they entered his den, dragging with them a number of tiny kittens, who, by the looks of them, had only just been born.

"Newborns" confirmed the bigger of the two, who was holding three kittens in one paw, and two in the other. He held the kittens by the scruff of the neck, his sharp claws digging into one of the kittens' neck. Macavity could see a trickle of blood escaping from the small cut. He licked his lips.

"Now now Corbin, play nicely," drawled Macavity.

Corbin dropped the young kittens at Macavity's paws and backed away to stand by the door. The other henchcat, who was carrying just three kittens, looked unsure of what to do.

Macavity nodded. "You too Etan."

The smaller tabby mimicked the other cats' actions and dropped the newborns at his masters' feet, before retreating to the doorway.

The kittens instinctively huddled together for warmth and comfort. Macavity marvelled at the way they did this, for they were so young that their eyes had not yet opened, and were therefore still blind.

Macavity circled the kittens, taking in the detail of each and every one of them. He finally sat down on his hunches, reaching forward and roughly picking up the smallest of the kittens. He inspected the young tom from every angle, before tutting loudly.

"This won't do at all. It seems we have a runt." He said smoothly, before tossing the young kitten at the concrete wall. He felt a shiver run down his spine as a loud _snap_ filled the room. He heard Etan gasp from the corner, and turned to see him holding a shaking paw over his mouth. Corbin looked more composed, but only slightly.

Macavity shook his head, grinning widely.

"No need to be shocked Etan. The little runt wouldn't have survived more than a day or two. We must be cruel to be kind after all. It would have starved. Or else been eaten. Much better to take the poor thing out of its misery."

Etan nodded and regained his composure next to Corbin, who looked rather bored by the proceedings.

Macavity turned his attention back to the kittens, who seemed to have detected some sort of problem, for they were mewing loudly and were in a lot of distress.

Macavity passed his judgement on several more kittens, disposing of two and nudging three toms towards his henchcats, giving the order to take them to the resident queen in his warehouse, who raised any newborns brought to her. They grew into vicious tomcats who were perfect for Macavity's business.

Finally, only two kittens remained; a pure white queen and a small tuxedo tom. Macavity reached forward to take the queen, and was surprised when the little tom hissed and made a motion as if to scratch Macavity's paw. Macavity raised an eyebrow and roughly picked up the tom, who had been standing protectively in front of the white queen.

Macavity studied the little tom with narrowed eyes, looking at his snowy chest with the mark that looked like a bow tie; one of those silly things that humans wore.

"Quite the confident little devil aren't we?" said Macavity.

As he prepared to dispose of the little tom, pulling his arm back to fling him at the wall, a small flash of blue caught his eye. He held the tom in front of him and studied him again. A small spark of blue shot out from the toms paws and hit Macavity squarely in the forehead. Macavity yelped and dropped the kitten, who scampered back to the white queen as fast as his little paws could carry him.

Macavity scowled at the tom, who was boldly standing in front of the queen and hissing loudly. He rubbed his forehead where the spark had hit him and winced when his paw found the small burn where his fur had been burned away.

"Ok Sparky," snarled Macavity, "We'll give you to the Jellicles, let them deal with you. I'm sure they'll love a cocky little magician."

Macavity reached past the hissing and spitting tom towards the white queen, who seemed unperturbed by all of this and was cleaning her paws. She wailed when Macavity picked her up and struggled wildly, causing him to need both paws to hold her still. He scrutinised the little queen, she was very much like the tom in personality, hissing and spitting all over the place.

"Well aren't you the pretty one." Cooed Macavity nastily.

Macavity cocked his head to one side thoughtfully. He had wanted to test something on someone, but he didn't want to risk losing a henchcat. They were few and far between at the moment, and were dropping like flies. He now had a golden opportunity to test this newfound power on something small and insignificant, something that could possibly cause the Jellicles a lot of problems.

Macavity glanced at his henchcats, who were watching with ill disguised curiosity on their faces.

"You know what they say boys. Curiosity killed the cat. Turn around." He demanded.

Etan and Corbin turned around obediently, facing the wooden door that had many deep scratches running down it. The result of Macavity's many mood swings.

Macavity turned his attention back to the queen and closed his eyes, he removed one of his paws that was holding her and moved it around her head. He open his eyes to see her completely still, a faint red glow surrounding her head. Macavity put her back on the floor next to the tom, she sat down looking somewhat dazed and rocked backwards and forwards on her hunches. Macavity, satisfied, sat up straight.

"Ok," he said to Corbin and Etan. "Take them to the Jellicles. I shall check up on the white one regularly."

They backed out of his den, carrying a kitten each. The tom had quietened since the white queen had been messed with, and both were still and silent by the time the Henchcats had picked them up. As soon as they had left, Macavity padded over to his pile of dirty rags and lay down, contemplating what might happen to the little queen.

* * *

**_Let me know your thoughts!_**


	2. Chapter 1

Victoria jerked awake, a cold sweat developing on her forehead. She sat bolt upright and searched frantically in the dark space of the den she shared with Jemima for any sign of danger, for any sign that the owner of those eyes were here. Seeing nothing she relaxed, falling back into the blankets that were her bed; the one place that she should be safe, but never was. Victoria stretched, flexing her claws and feeling them snag against the material of her bed. She padded out of den quietly so as not to wake Jemima up and into the cold air of the junkyard. Victoria took a deep breath and allowed the sharp, cold air to fill her lungs and clear her head. She headed over to the deep puddle that the Jellicles used to drink from when they were not with their humans. As she drank she tried to remember her dream; it had been very vivid, just like always. But as she tried to grasp the details of the dream they began to slip away, until all that she could remember were those eyes. Those cold, unfeeling eyes.

"Vicky?" came Jemima's voice from behind. Victoria turned to see her friend padding towards her, her eyelids drooping with tiredness.

"Sorry Jem, did I wake you?" asked Victoria quietly, so as not to wake anyone else up.

"Don't worry about it; I like to see the sunrise. I'm too lazy to get myself up." replied Jemima, smiling at Victoria. "Did you dream about him again?"

Victoria nodded mutely, staring at the sky which was gradually becoming lighter. It had been a clear night, not a cloud in the sky, and the sunrise was obviously going to be a beautiful one.

Jemima pressed on, determined to help. "Why don't you go and see Old Deuteronomy? Or the twins? They're supposed to be good with dreams."

Victoria considered this suggestion, wanting to get some help but not wanting to bother Old Deuteronomy with something so insignificant. He was an important tom, and she was sure that he had important matters to deal with, and would surely see a kittens nightmare as an irrelevant interruption in his dealings.

"Yes, I think I might go and see the twins," agreed Victoria. "Will you come with me Jem? They freak me out a bit, especially when they talk in sync and finish each other's sentences."

Jemima nodded, pleased that she had been of some help. "Of course I will. Now, go back to bed, you should get some sleep."

Victoria smiled at the maturity Jemima was showing. She was younger than Victoria and had as much common sense as most of the elders, and much more in some cases.

"Ok. Are you going to come? Or are you going to watch the sunrise?" inquired Victoria.

"I think I'll stay here," answered Jemima, barely stifling a yawn. "Early mornings do me some good occasionally."

Victoria nodded and turned to head back to their den, looking forward to a nap before going to see the twins. She needed all the rest she could get.

* * *

Hours later, Victoria was nudged awake by Jemima, who had found Coricopat and Tantomile by the tyre.

"They're waiting for you," she whispered. "I think they're feeling particularly mysterious today, don't expect a straight answer."

Victoria nodded and stood up, yawning widely before stepping out into the junkyard. The day was in full swing now; Cassandra and Bombalurina were sunning themselves on the car, probably fully aware that Alonzo was watching from his usual spot. Etcetera and Electra were stalking some leaves, and Munkustrap was by the gates, watching for any signs of trouble. Turning her attention to the identical cats by the tyre, Victoria grimaced at Jemima and approached the twins, who were sat in silence watching her approach.

Victoria cleared her throat, feeling extremely uncomfortable under their stare.

"H-hello. I was wondering if you could help me. You see I keep getting the same dream, but it's such a vivid dream that I wanted to know if it could be real…or if it has a hidden meaning, or…something." Victoria broke off, waiting for the twins to answer.

After a short silence, Tantomile answered.

"The world of dreams is fascinating and mysterious. The rules of reality tend not to apply there, except for in some cases….what is the dream about?"

Victoria looked at Jemima, who nodded in encouragement.

"Well I'm not sure, but I think that it's a tom. I have a feeling that I've met him before, but I don't know when or where. He scares me." She admitted finally.

Tantomile nodded, considering Victoria's expression.

"Are these dreams paired with any changes in mood? Do your emotions feel more delicate?" chipped in Coricopat.

"Yes!" said Victoria, encouraged by the speed at which they understood. "I snap at everyone for no reason and I get annoyed really easily."

Coricopat looked at Tantomile darkly, as if this was what he had expected. He said something to his sister, but was so quiet that Victoria did not catch it. Tantomile nodded at whatever her brother had said before turning back to Victoria.

"We would like to keep an eye on you for a short while. Please let us know if your dreams develop. Try not to worry for now." added Tantomile, in a rare attempt to be reassuring.

"Thank you." said Victoria gratefully. She backed away from the twins and walked away with Jemima, leaving them to mutter amongst themselves.


End file.
